Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995)
| running time = 88 min. (96 min. producer's cut) | country = USA | language = English | budget = $5,000,000 Halloween 6; IMDB; Business | gross revenue = $15,116,634 Halloween 6; Box Office Mojo | preceded by = Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers | followed by = Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later }} Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers is a 1995 horror film of the slasher sub-genre directed by Joe Chappelle. It is the sixth installment in the original eight-film Halloween franchise. The film was released theatrically in the United States on September 29th, 1995 and was produced by Moustapha Akkad, Miramax Films and Dimension Films. This film is the last of "Jamie Lloyd Timeline" series of films, which comprised the fourth through sixth installments of the series. The seventh film in the series, Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later ignores the events of the fourth through sixth films, placing their canonicity into question. Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers introduces a new element into the mythos, and attempts to provide explanations for Michael's endless supernatural resurrections as well as cementing a connection between the Michael Myers character and the folklore surrounding Halloween. Synopsis Six years after the events of Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers, Jamie Lloyd has been held captive by a Druid-like cult led by the mysterious "Man in Black" and gives birth to a son on Halloween. With the help of a midwife, Jamie is able to escape the cult with her baby, which she drops off in the bathroom of a bus station. A call to Haddonfield's local radio station warning about Michael Myers is ignored and shunned away by DJ Barry Simms. Sam Loomis, who is retired and believing the threat of Michael is over, is visited by Dr. Terence Wynn, who requests for him to come back to Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Both men hear Jamie's warning playing over the radio and realize that Michael is back on the loose. Meanwhile, Jamie flees from Michael in a stolen truck but is ultimately caught at a barn where Michael impales her on a hay-baling machine. She tells Michael that he will never have the baby as he turns on the machine, killing her. Tommy Doyle, the child who survived Michael's first rampage in 1978, is now an adult living across the street from the old Myers house in Mrs. Blankenship's boarding house. He has become obsessed with Michael since their first encounter and tries to uncover the truth about his motives. The house is now occupied by relatives of Laurie Strode: Kara Strode, her son Danny, her brother Tim, her mother Debra and her father John, who is abusive and holds resentment towards Kara. Tommy, after finding the baby at a bus station, runs into Loomis at a hospital and tells him about the Strode family as well as the baby being Michael's last-living blood relative before security forces him to leave and asks to meet later. Loomis goes to the Myers home and warns Debra for her own safety. Debra prepares to evacuate her family but she is ultimately killed by Michael with a hatchet. Tommy takes Kara and Danny to the boarding house and tells them he believes Michael has been inflicted with Thorn, an ancient Druid curse. Long ago, one child from each tribe, chosen to bear the curse of Thorn, must sacrifice its next of kin on the night of Samhain, or Halloween. Tommy believes that Steven will be Michael's final sacrifice. Tommy leaves to find Loomis and Mrs. Blankenship reveals that she was the babysitter the night Michael killed Judith and he had heard voices telling him to do it, similar to the visions that Danny has been plagued with throughout the film. Wynn and Loomis discover that placental fluid was in Jamie's body, indicating she gave birth as recent as 24 hours. Meanwhile, Michael continues his killing spree by electrocuting John in the basement, stabbing Barry, slitting Tim's throat and stabbing Tim's girlfriend, Beth, to death as Kara watches from the boarding house. Danny goes over to the old house, seemingly under a trance but is rescued by Kara as they narrowly escape Michael. Loomis, Tommy, Kara and Danny discover Steven missing as Wynn sits in the living room, revealing himself to be the "Man in Black." The cult ultimately kidnaps Kara, Danny and Steven but leave Tommy and Loomis, who head to Smith's Grove. Loomis confronts Wynn, who wants control of the power of Thorn and Loomis is knocked unconscious. Tommy rescues Kara and Danny while Michael murders Wynn and the other cult members preparing for a surgery. Tommy and Kara trick Michael by feigning a surrender of Steven while Tommy injects Michael with a corrosive chemical. Loomis regains consciousness and helps Kara, Danny and Steven escape while Tommy beats Michael unconscious several times with a lead pipe. Outside Smith's Grove, Loomis refuses to accompany them as he has a "little business" to attending to. Inside the building, Michael's mask is seen lying on the floor as Loomis is heard screaming in the background, leaving his fate unknown. Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is "Everyone knows his name. Now, everyone will know the truth". * Halloween 6, Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers, Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers and The Curse of Michael Myers redirects to this page. * Fred Walton of When a Stranger Calls fame was originally tapped to direct Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers, but the job ultimately went to Joe Chappelle. * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers was first released to DVD on October 10th, 2000. The film was also included in the Halloween Triple Pack along with Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later and Halloween: Resurrection. * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers grossed $7,308,529 in its opening weekend. It ranked #2 in 1,679 theaters averaging $4,352 per showing. Halloween 6; Box Office Mojo * A testimonial is given to actor Donald Pleasence in the closing credits. Pleasence passed away during production of the film. * Events from this film continue in the ''Halloween'' #1 comic book one-shot by Chaos Comics. * In this film, the adult Jamie Lloyd is played by actress J.C. Brandy. In the fourth and fifth installments of the series, she was played by Danielle Harris. * Tommy Doyle is the same character who appeared as a young boy in the original Halloween. In the first film, Tommy was played by child actor Brian Andrews. In this film he is played by Paul Rudd. Paul Rudd will later go on to star in more mainstream films such as The Cider House Rules, The 40 Year Old Virgin and Knocked Up. See also External Links * * * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers at Wikipedia * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers at Horrorpedia * * * * References ---- Category:1995 films Category:6th installments Category:Dimension Films Category:Miramax Films Category:Randy Bricker